1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for taking tissue samples and the like in the context of use of a kind of telescope for examination or treatment in the treatment of humans or animals, which apparatus is provided with a passage for advancing a maneuvering cable through the apparatus, the maneuvering cable being connectable to a tool for taking tissue samples and the like provided with a receptacle for accommodating tissue samples and the like.
2. Prior Art
In recent years it has become increasingly common to perform examinations and/or surgical interventions by using a kind of telescope. The advantage of using an examination and/or treatment telescope is that it is necessary to surgically open the patient only so much that there is space for introducing the examination and/or treatment telescope into the opening thus provided. It is also possible to use one of the natural orifices of the body for introducing the apparatus, e.g., in the context of an endoscopy, in particular when examining digestive tracts, optionally through the oesophagus, or when examining the digestive tracts through the rectum.
In the context of taking samples through such examination and/or treatment telescope (in the following designated the telescope), the so-called biopsy forceps are known that are a relatively thin and long, pliable device consisting primarily of an outer cable that extends throughout the expanse of the forceps, in which outer cable an internal maneuvering cable can be conveyed that connects an operating handle at the outer end of the biopsy forceps to a set of jaws at that end of the forceps that is taken through the telescope. By influencing the operating handle the jaws are moved in such a way that it is possible to cut off a sample of tissue and pull the tissue out along with the biopsy forceps. Often, such biopsy forceps have a length of between 1.5 m and 2 m. When biopsy forceps are introduced into the telescope, it is necessary, in the known appliance, to introduce them a small distance at a time, often about 5 cm. This means that the doctor carrying out the examination with his one hand must introduce the biopsy forceps 5 cm at a time and after having taken a tissue sample, he must carefully remove the biopsy forceps from the telescope again, still using his one hand while the other one keeps the jaws of the forceps closed around the tissue sample or the biopsy via the operating handle. This is a time-consuming process which is often a discomfort to the patient being examined/treated, not all examinations/treatments taking place under sedation. It is not uncommon for biopsy forceps to be moved about 1.4 m into the patient and out again, i.e., two times 1.4 m, during one single sampling.
In some examinations it is necessary to collect as many as ten samples for subsequent analyses. It is therefore very inconvenient to have to take biopsy forceps through the telescope ten times, which entails moving the forceps two times 14 m inside the patient.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an apparatus for sampling by which it is possible to take as many as about ten samples without having to insert and withdraw the forceps through the telescope and the patient for each sample that is taken. This also considerably reduces the possible risk of perforations to the intestine.
Apart from passages for sucking and flushing and a mini-camera for diagnostics and navigation, a telescope also features a passage for introducing the biopsy forceps. This passage is about 2.8 mm in diameter and the diameter of the existing biopsy forceps are typically 2.4 mm which provides a clearance when the biopsy forceps are introduced into the telescope.
Therefore, it is obvious that it is not possible to increase the diameter of the biopsy forceps too much, as it would render introduction into the telescope more cumbersome, which further entails that it will take considerably longer to take the biopsy forceps through the telescope and into the patient.